Chronicles of Hoenn Region
by Pokenuts
Summary: "A concentrated effort to colonize Hoenn, mainly started in 3000 B.P. (Before Pokeball). When the explorers of Kanto & Johto first discovered Hoenn, has been lost to ages, but the continent has seen waves of migration, first from Kanto and then from Johto, since 5000 B.P. These migrants settled the nearby island of the continents and started the first island civilization of Hoenn"


"…..A concentrated effort to colonize Hoenn, mainly started in 3000 B.P. (Before Pokeball). When explorers of Kanto & Johto first discovered Hoenn, has been lost to ages, but the continent has seen waves of migration, first from Kanto and then from Johto, since 5000 B.P. These migrants settled the nearby island of the continents and started the first island civilization of Hoenn. Nobody knows what happened to the early settlers. Legend has it that, the God of sea was displeased with them for of how they treated the sea pokemons and in wrath flooded the islands. A more logical answer would be that consecutive violent sea storms (which are very common in Hoenn Sea) and Tsunamis (comparatively rarer) forced the settlers to abandon the relatively tiny islands in search of bigger ones that provide better shelter against natural calamities. As such the first island civilization didn't last more than a few decades. And around the same time, "Muro Island" (currently known as "Dewford Island") was founded….."

Kevin knew the world is a dangerous place. He knew that little boys like him weren't supposed to go out alone. It was common knowledge that, bad things happen to those who venture alone outside the village parameter. Even adults didn't brave the outside world without being accompanied by trainers.

Kevin froze where he stood. He has been lost in these woods for some time now and was trying to find a way out. He knew this spot. He had passed this spot when he entered the woods, but that means he was close to getting out. Hope took hold of his heart for the first time this evening. All was not lost. He wouldn't die in this cold, dark forest. He will return to his village, to his home, to his –

"Argh" screamed Kevin. Something had tackled him from behind. He tried to get up and run, but couldn't get too far. He was pinned to the ground and above him was a big Mightyena baring its teeth at him. He has heard about how strong those teeth are. How a bite attack from it can kill a grown man. He knew he had no hope. So, when the creature opened its mouth he closed his eyes, said his prayers to Arceus and waited for the inevitable. But the flood of pain never came. Instead, he head a yelp from the Mightyena and it was lifted off of him. When he opened his eyes he saw a Linoone standing between him and the savage beast. And slightly to his right stood his brother Dave commanding Linoone to attack the Mightyena. Relief flooded all his senses. He scraped off the ground to stand beside his brother.

"Are you all right? Did it hurt you?" Dave asked without breaking his line of vision. Linoone had just tackled the Mightyena and into a tree. His brother was a seasoned trainer. He would never make a rookie mistake like taking off his concentration from a battle while it was taking place.

"I am not hurt" Kevin replied back. "I am so glad to see you. I thought I was gonna die. I thought I saw a Zigzagoon and wanted to see if I could catch it. But before I knew it, I was in the woods. Then I couldn't find my way. I am sorry" he blabbered, catching himself before he broke into tears. He was almost a man grown. What would everyone say, if they ever knew he had cried during a crisis?

"Lets get out of here first, ok?" Dave said in an understanding tone. By now, the Mightyena was back on its feet and was giving a nasty glare in their general direction. Then it looked up and let out a long, blood chilling howl in preparation of a battle.

"On the count of three, we will start running. Grab my hand and no matter what don't leave my hand. Is that understood?" Davin sternly told his brother. Kevin nodded then asked, "What about Linoone?" he knew Dave would never leave it behind. Dave had been inseparable from it since the time he got it at age 8. He had evolved it from a tiny Zigzagoon. He had taught it how to fight and scavenge. His Linoone was the best one in the village. As if on cue, Linooned dodged a bite attack from its foe at the very last second and while moving away, used its claws to slash at the sides of the Mightyena. It was keeping the beast at bay.

"It will follow us, once we are at a safe distance." Dave said with a pained expression clear on his face. He didn't like the idea, but knew that it was the only chance they had. They can't possibly outrun the Mightyena. "But we need to hurry. This Mightyena's pack will be closing in after hearing that howl. Linoone can't fight the whole pack"

And the two brothers, hand in hand started running. Kevin had difficulty in keeping up with his brother's longer legs. But he ran with all the strength he had. He finally could feel the dread that had taken hold of him since entering the woods leave him. He was with his brother and he was going home. He was-

"LINOOOOOOOOOONE", and that one blood curdling scream put a halt to his thoughts. Both brothers stopped abruptly in their tracks. That scream unmistakably came from Dave's Linoone. It sounded grievously injured. Maybe the Mightyena pack had interrupted the battle. Otherwise, there was no way a single Mightyena could hurt Linoone this badly. Linoone in general were fast creatures, but Dave's Linoone was not only fast but also very skilled in combat. The thought of a Mightyena pack circling the injured Linoone sent a shiver through Kevin's spine. He looked up at his brother. Dave was torn between wanting to go after his companion and seeing his brother off to safety. After only second, although it seemed like an eternity to Kevin, Dave turned back toward the village and started towards it, never letting go of his little brother's hand.


End file.
